1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improvement on the cymbal holders used by drummers throughout the world. The cymbal retainer of this invention is a unitary, one-piece structure designed to replace and supplant the present multiple component structures used for retaining the cymbal on a stand.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present cymbal holders generally utilized throughout the music industry employ a cymbal stand which terminates in a 3/16 inch rod at its upper extremity. There is a small flare or breaker on the rod over which is fitted a washer-like metal cup. A felt washer rests on the cup. The cymbal rod is covered by a rubber or nylon sleeve over which the cymbal fits with the sleeve passing through the 1/2 inch diameter center hole in the cymbal and the components are retained on the rod by a wing nut.
Some modified devices have been developed and patented; such as, Cordes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,528; and Gaylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,827.